Starry Starry Night
by Belladonna Sinistra
Summary: Lucrecia's thoughts about Vincent and the Jenova Project, set to 'Vincent' by Don MacLean. Angsty, contains suggestions of suicide, and ultimately very sad.


This is a short, very sad story about Vincent and Lucrecia. It is written from Lucrecia's point of view, where she reflects on everything that Vincent taught her about life, and about the consequences of trying to play God. It is set to the song Vincent by Don MacLean, which was originally written about the artist Vincent van Gogh, but I think it also fits the Vincent we know and love. This song is actually incredibly sad, so much so that I can't even listen to it without wanting to cry, much the same as the tragedy of Vincent and Lucrecia. If you have any comments or feedback for me, please send it to: _seraphs_requiem@mymelody.com_

Thank you. :)

~Belladonna Sinistra~

~Starry Starry Night~ 

_by Belladonna Sinistra_

Starry starry night 

_Paint your palette blue and grey_

_Look out on a summer's day_

_With eyes that know the darkness in my soul_

_Shadows on the hills_

_Sketch the trees and the daffodils_

_Catch the breeze and the winter chills_

_In colours on the snowy linen land_

Oh Vincent, where do I begin? I should have known it was all too good to last. I never saw the storm clouds brewing on the horizon. From the outside, everything was perfect, everything was beautiful, but when I looked into your eyes, I could see that you knew. You knew the darkness in my soul, the heavy feelings bearing down on me, weighing me down.

Now I understand 

_What you tried to say to me_

_How you suffered for your sanity_

_How you tired to set them free_

_They would not listen, they did not know how_

_Perhaps they'll listen now…_

Now I can see what you tried to tell me, Vincent, what you tired to tell us all. You tried to set us free of our greed and ambition, to make us see that the whole project could only end in tragedy. You suffered then, I know you did. I know what it must have cost you to risk your job, even your life to warn us, but you had to do it. We didn't listen to you then, but I wish we had. We didn't know how to respond then, but we do now. Perhaps they'll listen now…

Starry starry night 

_Flaming flowers that brightly blaze_

_Swirling clouds of violet haze_

_Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue_

_Colours changing hue_

_Morning fields of amber grain_

_Weathered faces lined in pain_

_Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand_

I was so confused when I first met you, Vincent. You were a Turk, and the Turks were people I usually stayed away from, but there was just…something about you. You always reminded me of a tall, beautiful flower standing out from the rest of the garden, and I was somehow drawn to you, like a moth to a flame. I think it may have had something to do with your eyes. You had the most beautiful blue eyes…It was such a shock when I saw you by the waterfall, all those years later- huddled inside your cloak, your eyes no longer that lovely, familiar china blue, but deep, blood red, the same colour as your cloak. Sadly fitting, perhaps, as red is the colour of blood, of anger, and of pain…

I love you so much, Vincent, for everything you did for me. Especially that time…

'Is he alive?', I asked you.

'No. Sephiroth is dead.', you replied. I knew you were lying, from the way you couldn't meet my eyes, but I knew you said it to try to ease my pain, and I thank you for that, my love.

For they could not love you 

_But still your love was true_

_And when no hope was left inside on that starry starry night_

_You took your life as lovers often do_

_But I could have told you, Vincent_

_This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you…_

Not everyone appreciated you, Vincent, but you always stayed true to your heart. You always kept going, following your heart and the path on which it lead you. I thought you would always stay the same, but I suppose I thought you were far less sensitive than you actually were. I'll never forget that night…I heard Hojo down in the lab, so I went down to see what he was doing- and then I saw you, lying on the table, your face deathly white, the noose still tied around your neck…I could have told you, Vincent- this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you…

Starry starry night 

_Portraits hung in empty halls_

_Frameless heads on nameless walls_

_With eyes that watch the world and can't forget_

_Like the strangers that you've met_

_The ragged men in ragged clothes_

_A silver thorn, a bloody rose_

_Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow…_

I suppose the real tragedy of the Jenova Project is that nobody knows what really happened, and not just to you and me, but to Sephiroth and all the others. All those people going mad, even dying, all because of one company's greed and thoughtlessness. Things like that never just fade away. They change you forever, and not just physically. I'll never forget the terrible, difficult lessons that Jenova taught us, and I'll never forget you, Vincent. I'll always remember you as the lovely flower you used to be, and also as a bloody rose, lying crushed and broken in the snow, as something beautiful and pure destroyed forever by man's selfish nature.

_Now I think I know_

_What you tried to say to me _

_How you suffered for your sanity_

_How you tried to set me free_

_They did not listen, they're not listening still_

_Perhaps they never will…_


End file.
